Beauty
This is the tenth episode of the second season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Jubilee **Professor X *Magneto *Carly Crocker (first appearance) Antagonists: *Friends of Humanity **Graydon Creed Jr *Amphibius (first appearance) Others: *Sabretooth (hologram only) *Alan Bolson (only appearance) *Crocker (only appearance) Plot At the hospital where Beast works at, a blind patient, Carly Crocker, is shown to the X-Man by Dr Alan Bolson. Beast promises to Carly that she will be getting surgery the next day to restore her eye sight. However, smoke starts to fill the room so Beast gets Carly and Alan and climbs out of the building with them, to be met by an anti-mutant mob. Beast fights off the Friends of Humanity lead mob until the police arrive. Later, Jean Grey and Wolverine are watching the fight on the news and Wolverine, angry at the FOH for attacking a hospital, decides to infiltrate the group, despite Jean's protests. In the Savage Land, Professor X and Magneto are caught in a trap and soon taken by Amphibius onto a raft. The raft is attacked by large creatures, allowing Xavier and Magneto to swim to shore. Back at the hospital, Alan shows Beast footage of Carly's father, Crocker, speaking out the X-Man and tells Beast that the board of the hospital is getting worried about the attention the he brings. Beast goes back to the mansion and gets himself frustrated as he loves Carly but can't be with her because of the fact that he is a mutant. Jean tells Beast to go back to the hospital, which he does, just in time for Carly's bandages to be removed from her eyes, allowing her to see. Carly's father demands that Beast have no further contact with his daughter. Beast and Alan leave the room but they hear commotion so they go back in to find Carly kidnapped and 'For Humanity' graffiti on the wall. At the Friends of Humanity's headquarters, a disguised Wolverine is being interviewed by Graydon Creed Jr. After Wolverine states that he once met a mutant called 'Creed', Graydon leaves to interrogate Carly and Wolverine contacts the X-Men, telling them his location and to bring a hologram with them. Beast attacks the FOH headquarters while Wolverine tackles Graydon to the ground. Beast and Wolverine find Carly but Beast falls unconscious and they are surrounded by FOH members. However, Cyclops blasts the wall and Jubilee plays the hologram into the room, revealing Sabretooth to be Graydon's father. Graydon becomes hysterical and is kicked out of FOH. Later, Beast tells Carly that they cannot be together in a world where mutants are feared and hated. Crew *Writers: Stephanie Mathison *Cast: **George Buza: Beast **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Jean Grey **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **David Hemblen: Magneto **John Stocker: Graydon Creed Jr **Unknown: Alan Bolson **Unknown: Carly Crocker Notes *Previous Episode: A Rogue's Tale *Next Episode: Mojovision *This episode first aired on January 15th, 1994 *The x-Men not featured in this episode are Storm, Rogue and Gambit